When normal Netherlands dwarf rabbits were perfused with dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO)-containing solutions, the brains exhibited pericapillary foci with acute tissue destruction and perivenous areas in which neurons were filled with glycogen. Glycogen was also discernible in microglial cells and oligodendrocytes. Because of the irregular distribution of glycogen-filled cells this method of fixation is not recommended for systematic studies on the distribution of glycogen in normal and experimental animals. This project has been completed and the manuscript is being prepared for publication.